


eyebrow thingy

by Bichwhwifi



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Eye Contact, F/M, Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, Olicity Hiatus Fic-A-Thon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 23:37:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11092281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bichwhwifi/pseuds/Bichwhwifi
Summary: Here is my first submission for the Olicity Hiatus Fic-A-Thon! prompt was eye contact -  You’re doing that crinkly thing with your eyebrows.





	eyebrow thingy

She was the only one he had eyes for the whole night and he didn’t really know why. Of course, she always looked beautiful but there was something different about her tonight. She didn’t look like her usual self, there was something going on and it pained him not to know what it was.

He had known her long enough to know what was going on with her by only looking her in the eye. He knew how her eyes would glisten when she was working on one of her latest projects or she just had a good day. The way her eyes would start to hang when she had stayed at the office for way too long and drank way too much coffee.

It was little over five years since he had come down to her cubicle in the IT department of QC, asking her if she was able to salvage something from his laptop. And since then she had become one of his closest and only female friends, something especially his mother was very pleased about. Because what parent didn’t like Felicity Smoak.

 

* * *

 

 

“Felicity Smoak? Hi. I’m Oliver Queen.”

“Of course. I know who you are, you’re Mr. Queen.” The blond said after turning away from her screen to face him. He had to say that he hadn’t expected to find a young woman after Walter had given him her name and told him about how smart she was.

She had to be younger than him, she wore a pink blouse, black pencil skirt, hair in a low ponytail and bright pink lips. And her big, bright blue eyes hide behind her black rimmed glasses.

“No Mr. Queen was my father.”

“Right. But he’s dead. I mean, he drowned. And you didn’t, which means you could come down to the IT department and listen to me babble. Which will end. In three, two, one.”

“I’m having some trouble with my computer and they told me that you were the person to come and see. I was at my coffee shop surfing the web and I spilled a latte on it.” He said after holding back the smile that was forming on his lips and handing her his laptop.

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

“Because if I’m seeing this correct. Your screen is busted.” She said while looking at the laptop one more time.

“My coffee shop is in a bad neighborhood.” He had said in his most convincing tone.

“Really, because I’m not buying what you just told me.” She said after being silent for a second and looking up at him with her head tilted just the slights bit.

“Okay, you got me. It didn’t do what I wanted it to do and I got frustrated.”

“So you just thought ‘why not throw my laptop across the room, that’ll help’” She said with her hand on her hand.

There was just something about her that made him smile for the fist time he had been back from the island but at the time he wasn’t ready to admit that just yet.

 

* * *

 

 

Oliver never really liked the social outings but it came with the job of mayor. It all had been fun and games when he was CEO of QC, his family owned that company, he then he didn’t care what people thought of him. But he didn’t want to be CEO, he didn’t to take over the family company and after QC got taken over by Palmer Tech.

He didn’t like Ray Palmer that much but he made sure to talk up his favorite IT-girl to the guy hoping he would be able to save her job. The last thing he had accounted for was her going out with the billionaire asshole. And the look she had on her face now was the same look he had seen her wear when he had come into her office of the day of the big fight between her and Ry that ended their relationship.

Her blue eyes hanging low, more than the usual few loose hairs coming out of her tight pony tale. She was trying to hold up her smile in front of everyone around her, trying to keep up appearances for her own sake being.

“Well, it was lovely getting the chance to talk to you tonight.”

“Likewise Captain Lance, I’ll hope to continue our conversation some other time.”

“Keep up the good work Queen.” Captain Lance said as he gave Oliver a pat on the shoulder before he walked off and Oliver caught him mumbling something along the lines of ‘another thing I never thought I wold say’ It where the little comments Lance made that made him crack a small smile when he stopped by city hall.

It almost seemed like she was sucked back into her own little world as soon as she had stopped talking to Walter about whatever. He had seen her do this multiple times through the years at events like this. She would only talk to the necessary people at these things and as soon as she could leave she would.

He presumed it had to do with the sudden weight on her shoulder of running a multi-million dollar company and the grieve of her ex-boyfriend who is presumed dead. This all lead to her putting everything she had in her work

Since then they had gotten even closer. He had talked her through the first weeks being a CEO, she had encouraged him to run for mayor instead of running a nightclub for the rest of his life. She had supported him the whole way through, they went through thick and thin together in the last five years. From Laurel dying in a car accident after being hit by a drunk driver, to Felicity finding out that her ‘dead’ ex-boyfriend Cooper Sheldon wasn’t so dead after all.

But after her mother had come to town a month ago and left a week later right before Felicity went back to put her all into her work once again. It had to be something Donna had said and just like Felicity, she talked a lot when she was on a roll. But the thing was, he didn’t know what and that was the thing that was bugging him. He almost lost her once and he was willing to do whatever was necessary to keep her close.

 

* * *

 

 

“Fel-ici-ty” He found her a half hour later at the exit putting on her coat and trying to get out as soon as she could.

“Oh, hey Oliver. I got to go, got a call from the office. Something happened and they need me.” She said in a hurry trying to shake him off. With the distance between the two of them, she already at the door and he still at the top of the stairs.

“Felicity, I know your lying and I know that there is something bothering you. Please, Felicity. Tell me what’s going on.” He said picking up his pace trying to make his way down to get to her before she was able to walk out that door and out of City Hall without talking to him.

“Oliver I swear, there is nothing going on. I need to go.” She said right after he had put his hand on her shoulder and trying to get out of his reach and out of the door.

“Felicity stop! Just, stop, just for a moment.” He said, well more yelled, as soon as she was out the door and continued running down the steps of City Hall. It was pouring rain outside but it wasn’t going to stop Oliver from running after her and yelling, “Just tell me!”

“How do you know that something was bothering me?” She spoke up after she made herself look up at him, into his eyes, once he was standing next to her.

“You do that crinkly thing with your eyebrow, you do it every time something is bothering you. And on top of all of that, you Miss Smoak, you are a terrible liar.” He said just before pulling her into a hug and planted a kiss on the crown of her head.


End file.
